


Autre Part, Même Refrain

by HBOWarrior



Category: Les Casseurs Flowters (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, References to Depression
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: Il avait tout. Et même l'amour. Son démon, c'était la vie elle-même.





	Autre Part, Même Refrain

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS : ne lis pas si t'as pas le morale. Vraiment. Et lis bien les tags stp.
> 
> Aussi, j'ai utilisé un extrait de "Morales Provisoires" de Raphael Enthoven pour les réflexions métaphysiques (tu comprendras) crédits à lui.
> 
> Et pour finir, la chronologie est éclatée. J'aime faire ça, déso. Haha

 

***6***

Matthieu se gare en catastrophe en bas de l'immeuble. Les gyrophares bleus l'éblouissent un instant alors qu'il s'engouffre dans l'entrée en quatrième vitesse, le cœur battant. Il prend les escaliers et grimpe quatre à quatre les marches jusqu'à l'appartement d'Orel. La porte est grande ouverte.

Lorsque Claude l'a appelé vingt minutes plus tôt, il n'a même pas pris le temps d'enfiler plus que son blouson en cuir par-dessus le t-shirt avec lequel il dort. Sa montre bipe et annonce six heures du matin.

Toutes les lumières du salon sont allumées et des gens vont et viennent d'un pas rapide et professionnel de la chambre au salon. Matthieu repère Claude dans un coin. Il s'élance vers lui et le serre brièvement dans ses bras.

\- J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, putain ?

Claude le dévisage. Il secoue la tête ; les mots ne sortent pas. L'estomac de Skread se tord lorsqu'il remarque Gringe sur le canapé, enroulé dans une couverture de survie, tremblant et le regard perdu dans le vide. Un urgentiste lui parle mais il ne semble même pas l'entendre.

\- Gringe... ?

\- Vous êtes de la famille ? Demande le type agenouillé devant le rappeur.

\- Oui.

Skread n'a même pas réfléchi en répondant, c'est sorti tout seul. Parce que c'est la vérité, Gringe est sa famille, comme Claude, et comme tous les autres.

\- Il est en état de choc. Restez auprès de lui, je reviens dans une minute.

***2***

\- Va te faire foutre, Gringe !

Les conversations alentour cessent subitement et tout le monde se tourne vers Aurélien. Les loges sont bondées de techniciens, de potes, d'inconnus... Guillaume, bras ballant, ne réagit pas assez vite. Orel claque la porte et échappe une nouvelle fois à une énième confrontation ; une énième dispute. Il n'a pas envie, pas maintenant alors qu'il monte sur scène dans cinq minutes.

Ablaye jette un regard dur à Gringe comme si c'était de  _sa faute_. Ça ne l'est pas, vraiment. Ça fait des mois qu'Orel fait de la merde et bien sûr, tout le monde rejette la faute sur Gringe. Parce que Guillaume est le fils d'Érèbe, le nocher des Enfers qui conduit les âmes mais pas vers le repos éternel, bien au contraire. Si ses amis avaient une tumeur, ils ne la nommeraient pas Marla, mais  _Gringe_ , pense amèrement ce dernier... Il est la petite écorchure qu'on a sur le palais et qui ne peut cicatriser que si on arrête de la lécher... mais on ne peut pas.

\- Sérieux mec, laisse-le tranquille.

Gringe serre les poings. Sa mâchoire se contracte. À quel moment tout le monde a été frappé de cécité sauf lui ?

\- Mais putain Ablaye, t'as pas vu dans l'état qu'il est ? s'emporte-t-il alors que tout le monde le dévisage.

\- Et tu t'es pas dit que c'était peut-être parce que t'arrêtais pas de le harceler ? Laisse-le respirer, merde ! Tu sais comment il peut être quand il est dans ses...  _phases_...

\- Bah justement, qu'est-ce que vous attendez tous pour le sortir de là ?! C'est du délire, ma parole ! Vous le laissez monter sur scène alors qu'il est en train de nous faire une Amy Winehouse, là !

\- Gringe, c'est bon, intervient Skread en levant les mains pour le tempérer. Ça va aller, on prendra soin de lui.

\- T'es en train d'insinuer que j'suis pas capable de le faire ? rétorque Guillaume en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- C'que Skread essaie de dire c'est que t'as tes propres problèmes à régler, mec, répond Ablaye avec une froideur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Orel a pas besoin de t-...

Skread fait un geste discret à Ablaye pour l'empêcher de finir sa phrase, parce que le beatmaker sait que Guillaume risque très certainement de craquer et de leur éclater la gueule s'il le fait. Il est d'ailleurs en train de bouillir sur place, une douleur vicieuse s'insinuant dans sa poitrine.

\- C'est arrivé une seule fois, dit-il dans un souffle.  _Une seule erreur_... Vous allez m'en vouloir encore longtemps ? On était même pas encore ensemble, putain ! Vous allez quand même pas me reprocher de vouloir prendre soin de  _mon_   _mec_  ?!

\- C'est pas ce qu'on a dit... tente Skread en soupirant, soudain fatigué.

\- Ouais, c'qu'on veut dire, c'est qu'Orel il allait très bien avant que vous vous mettiez ensemble ! Depuis, c'est plus le même ! s'écrie Ablaye, au grand désespoir de Matthieu qui lève les yeux, dépité. Il a pas besoin de gérer un putain de toxico volage !

Gringe accuse difficilement le coup. Les mots lui manquent soudain. Ça fait mal d'entendre ses amis les plus proches,  _ses frères_ , lui balancer des choses comme ça en pleine figure et sans aucune délicatesse. Ça fait tellement mal qu'il sent des larmes de colère s'accumuler au coin de ses yeux. Ses poings sont si serrés que ses ongles percent ses paumes. À une époque, il aurait mérité ces mots. Plus maintenant. C'est  _injuste_.

\- J-... J-je suis clean depuis huit mois, bafouille-t-il sans parvenir à maîtriser sa voix.

\- Si c'était pas grâce à Orel, tu serais encore en train de faire une OD dans un squat, lâche Ablaye avec mépris. J'sais pas comment il a réussi à traîner un mec aussi égoïste que toi jusqu'en désintox'... Et après t'oses jouer les saints parce que t'as un putain de jeton des Narcotiques Anonymes ? Mais tu te fous de la gueule de qui, sérieux ?

\- Ablaye... marmonne Skread en posant une main sur le bras du producteur. Faut qu'on aille sur scène, c'est l'heure.

Ablaye se masse les tempes en essayant de calmer sa respiration. Ni lui ni Gringe ne pensaient en arriver là, mais ça fait bien trop longtemps que ces mots cruels cherchent à s'échapper de la bouche du producteur.

\- J'vais pas t'empêcher de voir Orel, laisse-t-il tomber. Mais si tu l'aimes vraiment, comme tu le prétends, tu le quitteras et y'aura plus aucun problème.

Il sort des loges sans plus un mot ni un regard. Gringe se sent mal, subitement. Il a besoin d'air.

Son corps entier se crispe lorsque Matthieu pose une main amicale sur son épaule. Leurs regards se croisent et Gringe comprend de suite qu'il ne va pas le consoler, ni donner tort à Ablaye. Skread connaît son histoire. Il était là ;  _il_   _sait_. Et il est sans doute le seul à ne pas le juger avec autant de véhémence que le font les autres et à lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

\- Rentre chez toi, Gringe, ça vaut mieux...

\- J'lui ferais jamais de mal, tu le sais... murmure Gringe, toute colère envolée.

Il est juste... désemparé. Et terriblement seul. Skread lui offre un sourire forcé et le pousse doucement vers la sortie.

\- Je touche plus à l'héro', Skread, j'te jure, insiste-t-il, les yeux brillants.

\- Je sais. Rentre chez toi, va te reposer... On en reparlera au calme.

Ils savent tous les deux qu'ils ne le feront pas.

***1***

\- Hé Gringe...

\- Non.

\- Mais vas-y, tu sais même pas ce que j'vais dire !

Guillaume retient un sourire taquin. Il garde ses yeux fermés et caresse distraitement le bras nu d'Orel qui est allongé contre lui.

\- Je sens arriver la connerie, j'te fais juste économiser ta salive, bébé... Tu me remercieras plus tard.

\- T'es vraiment un enculé.

Gringe ouvre les yeux et hausse un sourcil en observant Orel.

\- J'crois que t'es pas trop en position de dire ça, le taquine-t-il. Allez ça va, j'plaisante. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Orel lui lance un regard faussement agacé et se redresse sur le lit. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Gringe remonte son regard sur son torse marqué par des suçons, des griffures et des traces de morsures. Une vraie œuvre d'art.

\- J'me disais... Notre coloc' me manque... Mon appart' est trop grand pour moi tout seul, alors... Tu pourrais venir plus souvent chez moi. Ou définitivement... Enfin, si tu veux...

Gringe ouvre la bouche pour répliquer et lui lancer une vanne, mais l'embarras d'Orel l'en empêche. Il est vraiment sérieux. Alors, Gringe se redresse à son tour et glisse ses mains sur les cuisses de son amant.

\- J'adorerais qu'on recommence une coloc', surtout que maintenant j'ai un accès illimité à ton lit, sourit-il.

\- Mais ?

\- ... Mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps, Orel. C'est pas contre toi, hein. C'est juste que j'veux être sûr de pouvoir me gérer seul et pas faire de rechute avant de finir avec toi chez Ikea à choisir entre deux lampes au nom à la con...

Sa petite blague ne semble pas trop faire réagir Orel. Il lit le doute dans ses yeux.

D'une main douce, il l'attrape par le menton et se penche vers lui pour l'embrasser avec langueur.

\- Je t'aime, Orel, souffle-t-il contre ses lèvres. Désolé de t'imposer tout...  _ça_.

Les joues du plus jeune sont légèrement rouges. C'est la deuxième fois que Gringe lui dit qu'il l'aime. Ça fait bizarre, mais c'est agréable.

\- C'est rien, c'est pas ta faute, répond-il en forçant un sourire avant de sortir du lit.

\- Tu vas où, là ? C'est pas toi qui disais y'a une heure «  _Gringe, j'ai envie qu'on baise toute la nuit_ _nanani_ _nanana_ _..._  », se moque-t-il gentiment en s'affalant sur le matelas.

\- Déjà, j'ai pas du tout une voix perchée comme ça, et ensuite, j'me suis souvenu que j'avais promis aux potes de les rejoindre chez mon frère pour une beuverie. T'es invité, bien sûr.

\- T'es pas sérieux... Hier soir tu m'as sorti la même excuse.

Gringe rampe sur le lit jusqu'à Orel et entoure son torse de ses bras pour l'immobiliser, alors que ce dernier cherche à mettre la main sur ses fringues éparpillées un peu partout.

\- Reste avec moi, bébé, le supplie-t-il en embrassant sa nuque. J'vais te tenir éveillé toute la nuit si tu...

Orel se tourne vers lui, toujours prisonnier de ses bras.

\- J'ai vraiment envie d'y aller, Gringe. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas vu mon frère, en plus. Viens, ça va être cool.

-... Bon, OK. Mais j'te préviens, cette fois, j'te laisse dans ta gerbe et tu te démerdes pour dessoûler tout seul. J'suis pas ta mère.

Orel entoure ses épaules et investit sa bouche avec une passion à peine contenue qui fait gémir faiblement Gringe. Lorsqu'il le libère, ce dernier capte quelque chose dans son regard qui contraste avec son apparente décontraction. Le sourire d'Orel n'atteint pas ses yeux.

Mais Gringe ne s'en inquiète pas.

***3***

Il sait que ses amis sont fatigués de lui et de ses névroses. Pourtant, il arrive à les dompter, il va mieux. C'est Orel qui a besoin d'aide mais personne ne le voit et ça le rend fou. Il ne supporte plus l'obscurité, alors il allume toutes les lumières de son appartement quand il rentre enfin chez lui, et se laisse tomber sur le canapé en soupirant.

Sa douleur à la poitrine ne le quitte plus. Il se demande si Orel va bien, si le concert se passe bien... Il faut qu'il trouve un autre moyen de lui parler. De lui ouvrir les yeux.

Il ne comprend pas où il a merdé. Est-ce qu'il est vraiment fautif, comme le prétend Ablaye ? Il a tout fait pour qu'avec Aurélien, ça marche. Il lui doit tout, et même sa vie. Il l'aime à en crever.

Pourtant, il a l'impression ces dernières semaines que plus il l'aime, plus Orel s'éloigne. Leur relation s'est dégradée à une vitesse folle du jour au lendemain. Guillaume ne sait pas comment gérer ça, comment réagir lorsqu'Orel le repousse et refuse de l'écouter. Il a l'impression de se revoir à travers ses comportements autodestructeurs, deux ans plus tôt.

Il s'affale sur le canapé et ses souvenirs le ramènent à sa première réunion des NA. Orel est assis à côté de lui, il a glissé sa main dans la sienne. Ils ne sont pas encore ensemble, mais leur amitié commence à prendre un tournant imprévu. Gringe a fait une overdose trois semaines plus tôt et Orel l'a convaincu de se faire aider. Il y va uniquement parce que son meilleur ami l'accompagne.

Il va replonger deux mois plus tard, puis trois fois encore, jusqu'à ce qu'Orel le persuade d'aller dans un centre spécialisé. Gringe le fait et ça lui prend du temps pour comprendre qu'il le fait parce qu'il est amoureux d'Aurélien et qu'il veut faire partie intégrante de sa vie. Il ne peut pas juste lui offrir l'ombre de ce qu'il ne veut pas être.

Et cette fois, ça semble marcher.

\- ... Dans de très nombreux cas, un addict montre des troubles dépressifs, ou à l'inverse, un dépressif devient addict... Mais est-ce que vous pensez que cet état dépressif peut être soigné à coups d'anxiolytiques et de bains de soleil ? Ça serait idiot. On ne soigne pas un accro aux stupéfiants en l'assommant de médicaments...

Marc conduit toutes les réunions des NA depuis que Gringe y va. C'est un super type, très réfléchi, qui n'est jamais dans le jugement. Il repense à lui, et à ce soir-là en particulier... Une des premières fois où il a remarqué un changement chez Orel. Il n'allait pas bien, mais il était quand même avec lui, comme toujours.

\- La dépression c'est une sorte d'effacement de soi qui retrouve le chaos dont son identité le préservait un peu...

Gringe se rappelle de la nervosité d'Orel. Il semble ailleurs, il ne lui adresse aucun regard réconfortant, ses mains restent sur ses genoux alors qu'il a pourtant l'habitude de prendre les siennes, de le toucher, de montrer qu'il est là. Mais pas ce soir. Quelque chose cloche et Guillaume ne comprend pas encore ce que c'est. Alors, il essaie de se concentrer sur ce que dit Marc.

\- On dit qu'un dépressif oublie souvent la cause première de sa dépression. C'est d'ailleurs la seule chose qu'il oublie, parce que pour le reste, il souffre au contraire d'hyperlucidité...

Gringe se penche discrètement vers Orel et passe une main tendre sur sa cuisse.

\- Ça va ? T'as pas l'air bien, chuchote-t-il à son oreille.

Orel repousse sa main et croise les bras sur son torse. Il ne le regarde pas, lui fait juste un petit signe de tête pour lui répondre que  _tout va bien_.

\- Chacun sait qu'il va mourir, mais le dépressif sait  _qu'il le sait_. Les autres le savent, mais n'y croient pas. Au contraire du déni, la dépression, c'est tous les moments de la vie où un homme ou une femme éprouve ce qu'il vivait jusqu'ici sur le mode d'un savoir abstrait. Être déprimé, c'est sentir ce qu'on  _sait_. La dépression est une norme. On a tort de différencier les  _anormaux_  qui sont déprimés avec les gens ordinaires qui ne le sont pas. La vraie différence est à faire entre ceux qui sont déprimés et ceux qui en sont conscients. La dépression n'est pas une sortie de route : la dépression, c'est la route elle-même. Et certains « conscients » ont peur de la traverser sans aide. C'est à cause de ça que j'ai pris ma première dose, il y a quinze ans...

Est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'Orel boit de plus en plus, ces derniers temps ? Est-ce qu'il a conscience d'être déprimé ? Gringe a du mal à y croire. Marc est vraiment sympa, mais parfois il part dans des réflexions métaphysiques qui n'aident personne.

***4***

Il est trois heures du matin lorsque la porte d'entrée de son appartement se fracasse contre le mur. Ça fait sursauter Gringe, qui somnolait depuis des heures sur le canapé en attendant le retour d'Orel. Parce qu'il savait déjà qu'Orel allait venir ici et pas rentrer chez lui. Gringe devine déjà dans quel état il va récupérer son compagnon...

Skread et Ablaye tentent de maintenir Orel debout comme ils peuvent pour le faire avancer jusqu'au canapé. Gringe se précipite vers eux en jurant. Il les aide alors qu'Orel déblatère des inepties sans aucun sens et s'écroule sur le sofa.

Gringe s'accroupit devant lui et lui relève le visage en attrapant son menton. Aurélien a la lèvre éclatée et un début de coquard. Une colère sourde s'insinue dans ses veines et Guillaume se redresse pour toiser ses deux amis qui le regardent, embarrassés.

\- Il s'est passé quoi, cette fois ?

\- Il s'est battu avec un type pendant l'after du concert, répond Ablaye d'un ton neutre. Il est complètement saoul.

\- J'avais pas remarqué ! Putain, j'vous avais dit de pas le faire boire ! Et après c'est  _moi_  la mauvaise influence ?

\- Y'a des  _causes_  qui produisent certains  _effets_ , rétorque Ablaye.

Skread l'attrape fermement par le bras et le traîne jusqu'à l'entrée. Pas question qu'ils entament une nouvelle confrontation.

\- Désolé, Gringe... C'était un peu la folie pendant l'after, on l'a perdu de vue et... désolé, s'excuse Matthieu. Bonne nuit, on se voit plus tard.

\- C'est ça.

Guillaume leur claque la porte au nez et rejoint Orel, toujours sur le canapé, complètement dans les vapes.

Est-ce que c'est de sa faute si Orel a commencé à boire comme un trou ?

Il buvait déjà avant.  _Tous les deux buvaient avant_. Mais ça n'a jamais été pour autre chose que faire la fête, s'enivrer, se marrer... Avoir une joyeuse gueule de bois et dire le lendemain « plus jamais ! », pour recommencer le weekend suivant.

Maintenant, Orel boit comme s'il voulait oublier quelque chose. Oublier qu'il va mal ; arrêter de souffrir pendant quelques heures. Ça fait des mois qu'il ne va pas bien, des mois que Gringe ne sait pas quoi faire ni ne comprend pourquoi.

Il s'est rendu compte que ça n'allait vraiment plus lorsqu'Orel a cessé d'être un ivrogne « joyeux ». À présent, quand il boit, son humeur est massacrante, il cherche sans arrêt à se confronter au monde de manière violente.

Le cœur de Gringe se serre.  _Comme moi quand j'ai plongé avec l'héroïne_.

Est-ce que ses névroses sont contagieuses ? Est-ce qu'il a contaminé Orel avec ses idées noires ?

Guillaume ne se repose pas le reste de la nuit. Il a forcé Orel à prendre une douche froide, il l'a soigné, l'a mis au lit. Il a pensé pendant un instant qu'il allait pouvoir dormir un peu mais Orel a fini la tête dans les toilettes et il n'a pas pu se résigner à le laisser seul.

Il lui caresse le dos et tient ses cheveux alors que son corps ne cesse de rejeter la quantité monstrueuse d'alcool qu'il a ingurgité.

***7***

L'urgentiste laisse Skread avec Gringe et se dirige rapidement vers la chambre. Le beatmaker entend quelqu'un donner des ordres et aperçoit un homme et une femme traverser le salon en courant et quitter l'appartement. Sa respiration se bloque un instant et son estomac se tord. Il se force à rester concentré sur Guillaume et ne veut pas penser à ce qu'il se passe dans la chambre.

\- Hé, Gringe... dit-il doucement en posant une main sur son épaule tremblante.

C'est là qu'il le remarque. Le sang.

Gringe en est couvert. Matthieu réprime un haut-le-cœur. Il jette un coup d'œil à Claude qui est toujours prostré dans un coin et les regarde d'un air affligé.

\- Il a dit qu'il le ferait.

Skread reporte son attention sur Guillaume, qui s'est mis à parler d'une voix étranglée.

\- Il a dit qu'il le ferait et je l'ai pas cru, Skread...

Matthieu ne comprend pas. Gringe fond en larmes. Il ferme fort les yeux et tente difficilement de réprimer ses sanglots. Skread passe une main sur sa nuque et le rapproche de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Gringe s'accroche à lui avec la force du désespoir.

Derrière eux, les urgentistes s'activent et transportent le corps inanimé d'Aurélien sur une civière.

Skread capte quelques mots que le médecin échange avec ses collègues. « Pronostic vital », « transfusion », « arrêt cardiaque ».

C'est un putain de cauchemar.

***5***

Orel s'est enfin endormi vers sept heures.

Gringe ne tient plus debout, le plus jeune est en train de le tuer d'inquiétude. Il n'a pas passé une seule soirée sobre depuis au moins un mois. Il attend encore quelques heures et décide de téléphoner à Marc. Après tout, c'est son parrain aux NA, il pourrait être de bon conseil... Parce qu'honnêtement, Gringe ne sait plus comment faire pour sortir Orel de ce qu'Ablaye appelle « ses phases ».

Guillaume a toujours été le plus mélancolique du duo. Pourtant, il est souvent arrivé à Orel de sombrer dans des états semi-dépressifs à la suite d'une grosse contrariété ou d'un trop-plein de stress. L'alcool n'a fait qu'empirer les choses ; c'est comme s'il avait atteint le point de non-retour.

Marc ne dit rien à Gringe que ce qu'il sait déjà. Il le remercie quand même et raccroche, ayant dans l'idée d'aller vider dans les chiottes toutes les bouteilles d'alcool qu'il trouverait chez lui. Sauf qu'il perçoit du bruit dans la chambre.

Il trouve Orel en boule au milieu du lit. Des sanglots étouffés s'échappent de l'oreiller qu'il serre fort contre lui. Le voir comme ça brise le cœur de Gringe qui sent une boule se former dans sa propre gorge. Il se sent tellement coupable. Coupable de ne pas arriver à le faire se sentir mieux, à le comprendre, à l'aider.

Il se glisse sous les draps derrière lui et l'attire contre son torse, le cœur lourd. Il s'attend à ce qu'Orel le repousse, mais il n'en fait rien. Alors il en profite et le serre un peu plus contre lui ; lui murmure que ça va aller, qu'il l'aime, qu'il n'est pas seul.

Orel est fatigué d'entendre ça.

Gringe ne comprend pas. Personne ne comprend.

Mais est-ce qu'il doit lui en vouloir pour autant ? Ce n'est pas sa faute. Orel n'arrive plus à contrôler toutes les émotions négatives qui l'assaillent continuellement. Depuis des semaines, il a l'impression que son esprit est gangrené par une substance noire et mortelle qui le ronge de l'intérieur. Impossible de la repousser. Pire encore, elle fait partie de lui, il s'est  _habitué_  à sa présence. Mais pas à la douleur. Une douleur psychique qui l'épuise. Sauf que même l'alcool n'arrive plus à l'apaiser. Il rêve juste de fermer les yeux et de ne plus se réveiller.

\- J'veux que ça s'arrête, Gringe..., sanglote-t-il en serrant un peu plus fort l'oreiller.

\- Je sais, mon cœur... ça va s'arranger, murmure Guillaume.

\- Non... Nous deux.  _Je veux qu'on arrête_.

Il sent Gringe se figer contre lui. Orel prend une inspiration et tente de retenir les tremblements qui secouent son corps meurtri. Il ne reviendra pas sur sa décision. Il veut que Gringe le laisse tranquille, qu'il arrête de le regarder avec pitié comme il le fait. Il veut que  _tout s'arrête_.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Je vais... Je vais rentrer chez moi... Et je veux plus te voir...

\- Pas question ! s'exclame Gringe en se redressant. T'as besoin d'aide, Orel. Je vais certainement pas te laisser te saouler la gueule toute la journée !... J't'en prie, Orel, parle-moi... Explique-moi...

Cette fois, Aurélien se redresse à son tour pour faire face à Gringe. Il essuie ses larmes d'un revers de manche. Son regard est à la fois triste et froid. Ce n'est plus lui, Guillaume ne le reconnaît pas.

\- Tu comprends pas ? J'ai pas envie qu'on m'aide !

\- Fais pas ça, Orel...

\- J'en peux plus, ça peut plus continuer comme ça... Quand j'suis... quand j'suis comme ça, j'arrive plus à bosser... y'a ces putains de voix dans ma tête et...

Gringe sent qu'il est en train de paniquer et tente de s'approcher pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais Orel le repousse violemment.

\- Arrête de faire ça, putain ! Tu comprends pas !... Tu m'étouffes !

Orel quitte le lit en titubant légèrement, étourdi par la faiblesse de son corps et la colère. Il cherche ses affaires et les récupère rapidement.

\- Orel, j't'en prie... Ça va plus, j'vais t'emmener voir un médecin et...

\- Va te faire foutre !

\- Faut que t'arrêtes de boire... souffle Gringe la voix tremblante.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?! Fais pas comme si tu m'étais redevable parce que j't'ai aidé ! T'étais juste un passe-temps, pour moi !

-  _Redevable_? Tu t'entends parler ? Bordel Orel, j'me sens pas redevable envers toi ! Je t'aime, c'est tout, j'veux pas que tu te foutes en l'air...

Gringe le poursuit à travers le salon pour l'empêcher de partir.

\- Ouais bah c'est précisément ce que je vais faire : me foutre en l'air. Ciao.

_Déteste-moi, Gringe. Déteste-moi très fort pour ce que j'ai dit. Crois mes mots et oublie-moi, tu souffriras moins de mon départ._

***8***

Matthieu tend un café à Gringe, qui le remercie d'un signe de tête. Le couloir immaculé et l'odeur d'antiseptiques étourdissent légèrement Skread. Claude discute à voix basse avec Ablaye, en face d'eux. Ils attendent depuis des heures.

Skread avise le t-shirt couvert de sang séché que porte encore Gringe et ses yeux cernés. Il envoie rapidement un message à sa femme pour lui demander de lui apporter des vêtements de rechange et la tenir au courant.

L'atmosphère est lourde.

\- Tu devrais rentrer te reposer, Gringo, dit soudain Claude d'une voix éraillée.

Deuklo est inconsolable. Il fait aussi peine à voir que Guillaume.

\- Je reste, marmonne ce dernier. C'est de ma faute si Orel a des entailles profondes de quinze centimètres de long sur les bras.

\- Dis pas ça... commence Skread.

\- Quoi ? Ablaye est d'accord avec moi, non ?

Le producteur secoue la tête avec dépit.

-J't'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé. Je pensais pas qu'Orel allait aussi mal. Qu'il soit déprimé, OK, mais tous les dépressifs ne sont pas suicidaires !

\- C'est trop tard pour les remords. Si tu-  _non,_  si  _vous tous_ , vous aviez fait plus attention, on n'en serait peut-être pas là.

 _Ou peut-être que oui, justement._ Deux jours plus tôt, Orel quittait Gringe et retournait dans son propre appartement. Guillaume avait prévenu Skread, Ablaye et Claude, qui étaient passés tour à tour chez le plus jeune pour voir comment il allait.

Ce qu'il y a de beau chez un dépressif chronique, c'est qu'il peut être très souriant et plein de vie, le temps de rassurer ses proches ou de cacher son mal-être. Ses trois amis n'y ont vu que du feu. Orel était sobre, en plus. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Gringe s'est efforcé de garder ses distances pendant deux jours, même si ça l'a rendu malade. Il n'a pas tenu plus longtemps et s'est précipité chez Aurélien pour lui dire ses quatre vérités en face et le sortir de son chaos personnel. À présent quand il ferme les yeux, il le revoit encore sur son lit, à peine conscient, du sang partout. S'il était arrivé plus tard, Orel serait mort.

\- Tu peux pas nous reprocher ça, Gringe. Pas toi, soupire Skread.

\- J't'emmerde !

\- Hé Gringo, doucement, tempère immédiatement Claude d'une voix fatiguée. On a tous notre part de responsabilité. Malheureusement, on a pas pu empêcher que ça arrive parce qu'on avait tous des raisons de croire qu'Orel pouvait gérer seul ses phases. Et c'est une erreur qui a failli lui coûter la vie... Bordel, j'pensais pas que l'alcool ça pouvait renforcer une dépression... termine-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

Le médecin qui a pris en charge Orel à leur arrivée aux Urgences fait son entrée dans le couloir et les quatre hommes se lèvent en même temps en retenant leur souffle.

\- Messieurs. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous est un membre de la famille du patient ?

\- On l'est tous, répond Claude du tac au tac. C'est notre frangin. Notre mère a eu plusieurs maris et...

Le médecin hausse un sourcil désabusé en dévisageant les quatre amis.

\- Je suis son compagnon, intervient Gringe en s'avançant d'un pas, coupant court à l'histoire sans doute très farfelue que s'apprête à raconter Deuklo.

\- Bien. Son état s'est stabilisé mais il est encore en soins intensifs.

\- Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? demande Ablaye avec inquiétude.

\- Son pronostic vital n'est plus engagé. Vous avez eu les bons réflexes, conclut-il en se tournant de nouveau vers Gringe.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut aller le voir ? tente Skread.

\- Je regrette, seule la famille y est autorisée. Vous pourrez lui rendre visite quand il sera sorti d'USI.

\- Sa famille est loin, il a que nous, répond Claude, agacé. Laissez-nous le voir, docteur.

\- Je suis son producteur, tente Ablaye. C'est comme une mère, mais sans tous les trucs chiants à côté.

\- Je regrette, messieurs, répète le toubib. Compte tenu de la situation particulière de son admission à l'hôpital, je ne peux vraiment pas déroger à la règle. Monsieur, si vous voulez bien me suivre... Vous avez droit à vingt minutes de visite, pas plus. Ensuite, je viendrai vous chercher pour vous poser quelques questions sur le patient et les mesures à prendre...

Le docteur est déjà en train de partir, et Gringe met plusieurs longues secondes à comprendre qu'il s'adresse à lui.

***9***

Dalida a écrit sur un bout de papier «  _la vie m'est insupportable, pardonnez-moi_  ». À la suite de quoi, elle a pris une surdose de barbituriques avec du whisky et ne s'est jamais réveillée.

Elle avait tout, Dalida. Le talent, la gloire, la richesse, la beauté. Son démon, c'était l'amour. Elle avait perdu tous les hommes qu'elle avait aimés avec passion. L'amour de sa vie est mort dans ses bras.

Personne n'a vraiment compris son geste désespéré.

Personne n'a compris celui d'Orel.

Il avait tout. Et même l'amour. Son démon, c'était la vie elle-même. Il n'a pas pris une surdose de barbituriques avec du whisky pour en finir. Il voulait que ce soit rapide, et qu'il ne souffre pas autant qu'en s'ouvrant les veines.

Il a laissé un mot pour Gringe. Juste pour lui. Pas pour lui expliquer en long en large et en travers pourquoi il a fait ça. Il n'en peut plus d'essayer de se justifier. Il veut simplement trouver la paix. Le psy lui a filé des cachetons par dizaines pour l'assommer ; l'a forcé à suivre une thérapie.

Les médicaments et ses idées noires l'empêchent de réfléchir, de composer, d'écrire des chansons. Il n'a plus la musique pour l'apaiser. Il est drogué aux antidépresseurs et sait que les dosages ne sont pas bons. Ils détraquent complètement son humeur mais il fait croire au médecin que tout va bien, qu'il se sent mieux.

Gringe est auprès de lui chaque jour. Il lui a dit un bon millier de fois qu'il ne voulait plus de lui mais tous les deux sont de vraies têtes de mules. Gringe ne lâche rien.

Et puis Orel commence à  _espérer_  de nouveau. Il voit une éclaircie dans la brume de son existence. Gringe le couvre d'amour, il lui fait tant de promesses qu'Orel se laisse doucement amadouer. Mais ce n'est qu'un leurre. Le retour de bâton est violent. C'est comme lorsqu'on passe une brûlure sous l'eau froide. Ça l'apaise pendant une seconde puis la douleur revient en force. Orel ne cherche même plus à comprendre pourquoi il est comme ça. Il veut juste que ça s'arrête. Il veut laisser Gringe vivre et ne pas l'entraîner dans sa chute.

Alors, il appuie sur la détente.

_« C'est pas ta faute, Guillaume, c'est juste trop dur._

_M'en veux pas._

_Je t'aime._

_Orel »_

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai un peu craqué sur cet OS, c'est hyper dark.  
> Le prochain sera fluff et/ou drôle, promis haha... Y_Y


End file.
